


Rooftop Conversations

by satanic_panic



Category: Prisoners (2013)
Genre: F/M, It's three o'clock in the morning i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: At three o'clock in the morning, you and Loki have a little talk.





	Rooftop Conversations

"You realise you mean a lot to me, right?" Loki asked as he looked over at you; it was three o'clock in the morning, and he was laid beside you on the roof, looking from you to the stars while you gazed at the moon, as if some great desire to howl and sing to it was choking you. 

Far from coherently mumbling, you met his gaze, raising a brow. "Well, yeah… but, why you saying it now?" 

He shrugged, not wanting to admit that his latest case had burdened his mind his far too much, like a brick made of lead on a slowly breaking rope, putting his perspectives in order. "I just… thinking out loud." 

A trace of a smile came across your lips as you rolled onto your side and kissed him gently and quickly, savouring the way he tasted on your lips. Coffee and cigarettes. "I know what I mean to you, Loki… and, you mean just as much to me, if not more. Fuck, you're everything I've ever wanted and more, and I must've had a miracle preformed on me the day I met you." 

Loki smiled, chuckling softly as he pulled you on top of him, licking his lips as he drank in the sight of you, bathed in moon and starlight, traces of stardust in your eyes, dashes of the moon's smile across your features. He felt like an honest-to-God millionaire. "I always feel like a goddamn millionaire when I'm with you, (y/n), even after the worst cases." 

You straddled him, kissing his neck, just next to his tattoo, feeling the twitch of his fingertips as he did his best not to sink them into your sides. "Loki?" 

Loki nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yeah, pretty girl?" 

You cleared your throat, pulling back up to look into his eyes, absolutely stunning in the light from the moon and stars. "I love you, you know that, right?" 

"I know," he said quietly, softly. "I love you, too." 


End file.
